Kitsune, la chica saiyajin
by Alice-8901
Summary: Cómo es el universo de DB desde la mirada de una chica? - En ambas líneas temporales de DB se desarrolla la vida de Kitsune, la segunda hija de Goku y Milk. Ella junto a los demás guerreros Z deberán hacer frente todos los seres que amenacen la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola a todos. Para empezar debo advertirles que este es mi primer fanfic. Espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama. Solo Kitsune es de mi invención.**

**Creo que si pueden llegar a los 4 primeros capítulos (una increíble hazaña), les será más fácil darse una idea de por dónde irá esta historia. Este, como les dije líneas arriba es primer fanfic. He leído muchos antes ("En el Techo" me fascina y siento mucha pena al no ver que se continúe) y después de pensarlo mucho decidí lanzarme. A ver como van ocurriendo las cosas**

**Bueno a lo concreto. Esta historia tratará de proponer un enfoque diferente a todo el universo de Dragon Ball, una mirada a todos los eventos desde el punto de vista de una chica: Kitsune (personaje creado por mí) Para que esto se cumpla Kitsune no puede ser cualquier personaje, debe estar presente tanto en los días de paz como en el centro mismo de los combates. Por esto mismo, la propuse como la segunda hija de Goku y Milk (ChiChi)**

**Y, aunque sea de mi total creación, Kitsune sigue siendo personaje de una historia y merece tener una personalidad y carácter definidos, forjada en un ambiente donde existe el caos absoluto y donde ella es, inevitablemente, diferente a todos los demás, no solo es una semiyajin sino la única chica con sangre guerrera en sus venas, ¿cómo comportarse?, ¿cómo lidiar con tantas dudas y presión?. Por ello procurare repasar continuamente la historia desde el inicio y darle una forma verídica.**

**No sé muy como catalogar esta narración. Hasta cierto punto creo que es un AU, ya que Kitsune no pertenece realmente al universo creado por Toriyama pero pondré todo mi empeño en seguir lo más cerca posible los acontecimientos reales, en ambas líneas de tiempo (los que se mostraron en el manga y en el anime), los diálogos y los caracteres de cada personaje. Además buscaré encajar las distintas películas en esta historia, ya sea en una línea de tiempo u otra y así lograr una gran unificación.**

**Si se me escapa algún detalle de la historia real (cosas como que la tierra ya no tiene luna o los distintos viajes de Vegeta al espacio) por favor me lo hacen saber, quiero que apegarme lo más posible a lo original. Y si tengo algún error ortográfico garrafal no duden en avisar (Y)**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero disfruten este relato y si se pueden dar un tiempo dejen algún mensaje. Siempre es buena la opinión de otros para pulir los proyectos :)**

UNO

El sonido del fuerte viento del desierto levantando tierra y polvo a su alrededor, zumbándole en los oídos, picándoles los ojos, inundando su nariz. Ella despertó. Se encontró tumbada boca abajo, en la cima de una protuberancia rocosa, en medio de la nada. Intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el cuello hizo que sus brazos se flexionarán para evitar con los codos una nueva caída. ¿Qué mierda era este dolor, todavía punzante, que la obligaba a enterrar los dedos en la base arenosa? ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a ese estado?

Hace no mucho, al menos eso calculaba, estaba sentada, platicando con Gohan y el entrometido de Trunks. Sentada, no boca abajo como cualquier saco de porquería inservible que pierde el equilibrio. Ese dolor, no cesa. ¡Basta de morder el polvo!

Se sentó, ignorando las molestadas punzadas. Jamás permitiría que alguien la encontrara en ese estado, tan indefensa, y menos al lado del tonto de Trunks. El hijo del alguna vez príncipe de los Saiyajins y su "gran sentido de la justicia". Para ella esa actitud era una molestia. Con todo el tiempo que tardó en caer en cuenta que solo con tretas y engañando a su madre podría entrenar para si quiera hacerle algo de honor a su título. ¡Que ingenuo! Ella había concluido hace años que la única posibilidad de desarrollar su poder era omitiendo cualquier información sobre los entrenamientos a su preocupada madre terrícola, al menos hasta que llegara el momento que la mujer lo asumiera sin pero alguno. En su opinión, a ese "niño" le faltaba mucha práctica junto con Gohan para ser un guerrero que valga la pena, que de batalla.

Un momento, ¿un guerrero que de batalla?... ¡Mierda, Gohan!

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Si ella fuera una simple e ignorante humana seguro hubiera creído que ese sonido era un terremoto o algo así. Pero no, era más que obvio. Ahora el porqué del moretón en el cuello de Trunks y en el suyo propio. Era evidente que el chico no se despertaría pronto. Basta de divagar. No podía dejar a Gohan enfrentarse solo a esas chatarras. Era inaceptable.

Salió disparada hacia el lugar donde provenían esos tres kis inmensos. O, más bien, dos kis inmensos y uno también grande, pero que se extinguía cada segundo más a prisa. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? A veces su hermano mayor era tan necio. Estaba claro que con solo unos días más de entrenamiento él no derrotaría a los androides. Y menos solo.

Ese era otro fastidio, otro constante bache bloqueando su camino hacia la absoluta victoria. Gohan no podía derrotar a los androides solo, y tampoco podría junto a dos chiquillos que no podían llegar a convertirse en Super Saiyajines. Maldita suerte la suya.

_Gohan había dejado a los dos adolescentes sentados a la orilla del río mientras traía algunos frutos y bayas para acompañar el pescado que habían atrapado anteriormente. "Descansen" les dijo, "Sé que están impacientes pero con el estómago vacío nadie logra nada, y menos un Saiyajin"_

_"¿Impacientes?" Pensó Kitsune, "Frustrante, pura frustración es lo que siento. Bobo"_

_"Eso de convertirse en Super Saiyajin es mucho más difícil y cansado de lo que siempre imaginé, ¿no lo crees?" Trunks soltó un suspiro y se acostó entre la hierba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza. "Está tomando demasiado tiempo", dijo._

_"Y de seguro a ti te costará aún más tiempo con toda la falta de entrenamiento que llevas a cuestas" Espetó Kitsune sin ninguna delicadeza a su compañero._

_"Sí, es seguro que tengas razón" Se limitó a responder el chico en tono lúgubre. No solo era el deseo esquivo de alcanzar el nivel de Super Saiyajin lo que lo entristecía. Había intentado por todos los medios hacerse amigo de Kitsune. Al menos ganarse un poco de estima o respeto. Nada había resultado. Ella lo veía como un intruso. Un niño de mamá que no podía hacerle frente e imponer su herencia saiyajin a los "simples temores maternos", y ni siquiera disimulaba sus sentimientos. _

_Trunks la miró. Hace solo unos minutos ambos habían combatido uno contra el otro y luego intentado transformarse en medio del río y ella no parecía ni la mitad de agitada que él. Quizás solo había recuperado las fuerzas más rápido. Eso era envidiable y fascinante a la vez. Ella era fascinante, la última niña con sangre saiyajin._

_"Hmh" Espetó ella y volteó su rostro hacía el lado contrario a Trunks apenas lo descubrió observándola. El muchacho se sintió tonto y avergonzado y clavo la mirada en el piso. Pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que la conoció, hace mucho tiempo, de pequeños, ella le había causado curiosidad, aunque en ese entonces no se podía decir que la conocía del todo bien, apenas la vio algunas veces cuando los últimos miembros de las familias Son y Vegeta Brief se reunían, sorteando el peligro latente de chocar con esos asesinos cibernéticos. Pero ahora, que pasaba días interactuando con ella por los entrenamientos era más que solo curiosidad. No podía dejar de mirarla cada vez que podía. Sobre todo desde la vez que Gohan decidió que ambos midieran fuerzas y entre golpes y piruetas, él le había rozado un seno. Ella, al instante que sintió al chico invadir un espacio tan "intimo" lo largó de un puñetazo en pleno rostro, mandándolo varios metros lejos. El cayó al suelo en seco y ella se quedó allí, levitando en su sitio, con ojos llenos de profundo odio, tratando de disimular el sonrojo y con las puntas de los cabellos empezando a erizarse, casi mutando de color._

_Gohan, tan metido en derrotar a los androides estaba y estuvo siempre toda su vida que ni se percató de la fuerte atmosfera de incomodidad entre los dos muchachos. Él solo notó la melena de su hermana menor: a penas el final de ella brillando levemente, aclarándose. "¡Kitsune, eso es, lo estás logrando!" _

_Mala elección. Kitsune volteó a ver a Gohan con evidente mirada de incomprensión y arrancada de su estado de furia. En un parpadeo sus músculos se destensaron y su cabello, en su totalidad, regresó a su color natural. "¿De qué estás hablando?" siseó la joven, tratando de encajar el comentario de su hermano en todo el asunto del roce innecesario._

_"Oh, bueno. Solo falta un poco más de práctica, estoy seguro" Culminó su intervención el mayor del grupo al ver que había interrumpido ese evento tan esperado._

_Todo el asunto con Gohan y el seno de Kitsune pasaba por la cabeza de Trunks una y otra vez, como disco rayado hasta que su "amiga" lo sacó de su estado meditabundo. "Debe haber algo más, algo definitivamente no está bien en todo este asunto", dijo la joven al viento. _

_"Gohan ya es un Super Saiyajin" respondió Trunks, ganándose una fuerte mirada de repudio por parte de Kitsune. A pesar de ello, aunque en un tono más bajo, prosiguió "Es decir, creo que él sabe por qué camino llevarnos. Solo nos falta pensar más en lo que siempre dice: toda esa gente asesinada, la tierra destruida, todos los guerreros que dejaron sus vidas por salvarnos" dijo sinceramente afligido._

_"¿Eres estúpido o quieres jugar a ser santo?" escupió Kitsune a la vez que ella también se dejaba caer sobre la hierba. Trunks dirigió su mirada a ella nuevamente, sorprendido. Ella, que al instante adivinó que ese chico no le estaba entendiendo nada añadió, casi casi como una confesión (quizás la única charla sincera que ambos habían tenido en todo ese tiempo) "No sé tú, y tampoco me interesa que se me pegue ese sentimiento tuyo de protección para con los demás, pero yo no conozco a toda esa gente muerte"_

_"Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Kitsune muchos guerreros…" Comenzó a decir Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por Kitsune de un tajo "Yo no los conocí, aunque fueran amigos de mi padre. Y a él tampoco lo recuerdo" apuntillo la chica antes que su compañero saliera con más argumentos "Gohan no se transformó solo porque los conocía y se murieron, sino porque los quería y los vio morir" _

_Trunks la miró con incredulidady sin entender bien que quería decir. Sin embargo ¿cómo podía venir de ella, la hija del hombre más fuerte del mundo, esas ideas tan crudas? "Solo te lo menciono" dijo ella al percatarse de la indignación que emanaban los ojos de Trunks "no me interesa si me juzgas por ello. Lo que se necesita es furia, lo sé, pero no es lo único, no puede ser lo único. Yo no puedo ver morir a Gohan, esa no puede ser la solución"_

Kitsune frenó a unos metros de distancia de la batalla. Allí estaba Gohan, entre una ciudad derrumbada, incendiada e irreconocible, y en posición defensiva, tratando de aguantar con su único brazo los golpes de los hermanos androides.

"Malditos aprovechados" escupió. Kitsune no lo pensó más. Con toda la velocidad que disponía salió a unirse con su hermano en la batalla. Dirigió toda su fuerza en una de sus pies y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a número 18.

Un sonido potente se disparó por todos lados. Un sonido a carne y acero chocando abruptamente. Kitsune sintió dolor, pero sabía que ese golpe llevaba toda su fuerza. Algo de daño le tenía que haber infringido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡QUE HACES KITSUNE, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!" Escucho decir a su hermano a lo lejos. Él y número 17 se habían quedado quietos, sorprendidos por la aparición de la adolescente. Ese grito saco a la chica de su ensoñación en un instante. Su sonrisa se borró. 18 estaba quieta, abrió los ojos y los dirigió a sus sorpresiva "adversaría" Ahora ella sonreía. Ni un solo rasguño, ni un pequeñísimo retroceso.

"Niña estúpida" - siseó la androide. Al segundo siguiente 18 tomó del tobillo de Kitsune y la aló hacia sí, para luego tomarla por el cuello y apretar su garganta, a la vez que, a una velocidad alucinante se dirigía a unos pocos edificios aun en pie, estampando a la joven contra cada uno, como una canica contra una fila de domino. La chica puso sus manos sobre el agarre de la cyborg, dando batalla por soltarse. Pero cada golpe contra una edificación y la asfixia impuesta le arrancaban la energía rápidamente.

"¡KITSUNE NO! ¡DEJALA PERRA!" Gohan perdió el control al ver a su pequeña hermana estrellarse contra el concreto una y otra vez, y finalmente, caer al piso, como una mariposa indefensa y maltratada por un ser sádico. No avanzó ni dos centímetros cuando fue tomado de los hombros y recibió un rodillazo en el estómago - "Concéntrate Gohan, tu compañero de juegos soy yo" - dijo 17 con un tono divertido. El guerrero cayó al suelo seguido de cerca por 17, quien aterrizó a unos metros de él. Sin perder tiempo el androide se abalanzó contra el semi saiyajin y comenzó una nueva lluvia de puñetazos por parte de ambos. Sin embargo, era evidente la desventaja del joven y el cyborg aprovecho un vacío en su defensa para agacharse y hacerlo caer de una patada barrido en el pie. No lo logró. Gohan trastabillo pero logró recuperar el equilibrio, y sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde yacía su hermana. La tomó en sus brazos, sacándola de entre los escombros. La oyó respirar, muy levemente - "Perdóname Kitsune. Yo debí ser más fuerte"

No hubo mucho tiempo para más. Ambos androides aparecieron enfrente de él. Lo peor estaba por venir. Hicieron esa táctica sincroniza, esa que era casi como una firma final de los gemelos. Gohan lo vio venir y, tomando a su hermana inconsciente con su único brazo, salió volando, trató de alejarse. Fue inútil. Dos rayos de energía fueron dirigidos hacia él, quien, girando para mantener a Kitsune lo más lejos de su alcance, no pudo evitar ser estampado contra los restos de concreto de alguna edificación.

Desde el cielo 17 y 18 decidieron, sin mediar palabras, que ya era suficiente de tanto juego. De sus manos, miles de rayos de energía salieron disparadas como dagas hacía los dos hermanos semi saiyajines.

Gohan supo entonces que ese era el fin. O quizás siempre lo supo. Desde el momento que dejo inconscientes a Trunks y a Kitsune en el desierto lo supo. Su muerte, más que "cantada" en esa batalla, sería el empujón, el detonante de ira que los dos adolescentes requerían para derrotar a los androides, para ser los más fuertes que existan. Para ser Super Saiyajines.

Pero no había contado con el ímpetu de Kitsune. Ella era fuerte, un simple golpe no la dejaría inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Al ver como esas "dagas" luminosas se acercaban peligrosamente, Gohan les dio la espalda, protegiendo con el último resquicio de su ki el cuerpo de la niña

Las luces eran demasiado intensas para seguir en su sueño inducido. Sin poder mover un musculo, ella abrió los ojos. Se vio junto a Gohan, el apretaba los dientes, hasta que no pudo más, el dolor era insoportable. Estaba muriendo

"GOHAN, GOHAN, NO GOHAN" - ¿lagrimas?, le dijeron que al día siguiente de la muerte de su padre ella no lloró nunca más. Él único ser que podía entenderla, que sentía esa pelea constante entre su composición humana y su instinto saiyajin se estaba yendo entre sus brazos. Ella no pudo siquiera juntar la energía suficiente para desviar a ambos hacia otra dirección. Era tarde. Un la ráfaga de energía cayó sobre el hombro descubierto de Kitsune. Quemaba, todo su ser ardía en dolor, en desesperación. Luego, todo fue penumbras


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

Cuando Trunks llegó al lugar de la batalla todo era escombros, apenas algunas luces encendidas y el cielo amenazaba con una fuerte tormenta. Rastreo toda el área hasta que los encontró. Kitsune estaba arrodillada en el sucio piso, su cabeza gacha, no podía distinguir bien en qué estado se encontraba pero su ki se sentía alterado. Acercándose pudo distinguir porque, en el regazo de la muchacha descansaba la cabeza de Gohan, su mentor. Lucía dormido, pero todo su cuerpo evidenciaba quemaduras, golpes y sangre brotando. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Aterrizó a su lado y se acercó lentamente. "¿Gohan?". Los restos de Gohan, eso era. El cuerpo de su maestro no dejaba de sangrar

_"No sé tú, pero yo no conozco a toda esa gente muerta"_

Trunks caminaba lentamente hacia la horrible escena, mientras las palabras que Kitsune le había dicho en alguna ocasión empezaron a resonar en su cabeza, como un eco intenso

_"Yo no los conocí. Ellos fueron amigos de mi padre. A él tampoco lo recuerdo"_

A su lado, ella emanaba una energía intensa, que crecía de forma inestable. Aun a pesar de la lluvia, Trunks podría jurar que ella estaba llorando.

_"Lo que se necesita es furia, lo sé, pero no puede ser lo único. Yo no puedo ver morir a Gohan, esa no puede ser la solución"_

Kitsune siempre había tenido razón, y ambos eran ingenuos al creer que encontrarían otra causa para expulsar su poder. El desagradable destino no les daría tregua. Ninguno pudo contenerse más. Trunks grito, histérico, sin Gohan su confianza en sí mismo se iba, no podría proteger a nadie, no podría proteger a su madre, tampoco a Kitsune. Ella por su lado no gritó, no podía, se sentía tan miserable por no poder llorar como se merecía a su propio hermano. Pero su cuerpo mitad saiyajin supo exactamente como manifestar esa frustración.

Temblaron de ira, apretaron con fuerza los dientes, abrieron los ojos y sus pupilas prácticamente desaparecieron. Dos cráteres se abrieron paso debajo de cada joven, cada vez más rápido, más grandes. El cabello de Trunks venció la gravedad y un color dorado empezó a remplazar el lavanda, mientras en Kitsune, los cabellos lacios y negros empezaron a ondularse y convertirse en rubios, su cerquillo prácticamente desapareció y solo dos mechones quedaron en su frente. Las nubes, ya grises por la lluvia se arremolinaron sobre sus cabezas y cayeron rayos a su alrededor, expandiendo la tormenta entera a cada rincón del planeta.

Ese día ambos jóvenes se convirtieron por primera vez en super saiyajins.

No hubo mucho entre ellos después del acontecimiento. Kitsune se levantó del piso y cargo en su espalda el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, aun convertida en super saiyajin. Trunks sintió el impulso de ayudarla pero inmediatamente supo que no debía acercarse. Volvió a su estado normal y la dejo ir. Su relación no había mejorado y era obvio que ese día sería igual. Abatido y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a su casa, a lo que quedaba de Capsule Corp.

Toda la tierra se remeció esa noche. En sus casas Bulma y Milk no entendían bien que sucedía, pero algo en su interior les decía que todo ese fenómeno no era causado por los androides. Se escuchaban truenos por todos lados, el viento azotaba las ventanas con furia y la luz eléctrica parpadeaba, luchando por no morir.

Bulma puso las manos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia la entrada del hangar subterráneo donde se encontraba, esperando. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, pero si había ocurrido lo que ella creía su hijo ya no tardaría mucho en aparecer. La puerta se abrió al fin. Trunks apareció, aun emanando cierta aura dorada. Bajó las escaleras y corrió a abrazar a su madre

"Ellos lo mataron, mamá… No pude hacer nada… Llegue tarde… Kitsune lo vio todo y no pude hacer nada"_- _frases entrecortadas salían de la boca del joven mientras sus piernas se vencieron y ambos cayeron arrodillados al piso.

Calmándolo, como cuando era aun un niño pequeño, Bulma dejo que su hijo se desahogue - "Calma Trunks, calma"

"Mamá me transformé... pero no valió la pena. No vale la pena si Gohan debía morir"_- _declaraba el adolescente temblando, luchando por calmarse.

Bulma lo miro. Se veía tan indefenso, como cuando era niño y los ataques de los androides a la ciudad retumbaban entre las paredes de la corporación. Pero esta vez era distinto, el chico no lloraba solo de temor, sino de ira, de frustración absoluta. Ella no podía calmarlo, quizás tampoco era lo mejor intentarlo sino que sacara todos esas horribles sensaciones de su sistema -"Lo siento Trunks"

En Paoz, Ox Satan observaba a su hija, quien se levantó de la mesa con la mirada perdida. Años atrás una tormenta exactamente igual había ocurrido, antecesora de la llegada de un maltrecho Gohan con cabellos dorados luego de una batalla con los androides, la pelea donde Piccoro había muerto.

Entonces un fuerte golpe los sobresalto a ambos. Algo muy pesado había caído rápidamente a tierra enfrente de la puerta de su hogar. A la esposa de Goku se le aceleró el corazón. Se dirigió ardua hacia la entrada, su padre le rogaba que no cometiera locuras, que era mejor esconderse, pero todo se escuchaba tan lejano. Ella sabía, algo le decía que no era una amenaza en sí. No había llorado desde el inicio de todo ese fenómeno porque quería ser fuerte, debía hacer honor a su título como esposa del hombre más fuerte del universo pero al abrir la puerta casi de un tirón la hiperventilación y las lágrimas la vencieron. La luz de la casa descubrió la figura de alguien muy parecida a su segunda hija, erguida y enfrente de ella.

Como un rompecabezas, todo empezó a tomar forma en la cabeza de Milk. Era Kitsune, pero transformada. Como lo había presentido en todos esos minutos, los genes saiyajins al fin hicieron presencia en su cuerpo y la razón estaba allí mismo. La muchacha no dijo palabra alguna, con la mirada vacía, con cualquier atisbo de inocencia completamente perdido, depositó los restos de su hermano en el piso, sin muchos miramientos. Luego se dirigió a la casa, mientras por su lado, su madre y su abuelo corrieron hacia Gohan, abrazándolo, llorándole.

Kitsune entró y se dirigió de frente al baño. Cerró el acceso con llave, abrió la ducha a su máxima potencia, entro y apoyada en las mayolicas se dejó caer, y llorar al fin. Quería que el ruido del agua mitigara los gritos y lamentaciones de los únicos dos familiares que le quedaban en todo el universo, se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, pero no era suficiente. _"Ya no más, ya no puedo más. Es suficiente"._


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

Casi un mes pasó después de la muerte de Gohan. Los días transcurrían con una rutina remarcada pero distinta en ambos hogares. En la Corporación Bulma siguió atendiendo a su hijo y saliendo cada tanto para conseguir provisiones mientras Trunks, desde la mañana siguiente a la muerte de su mentor, siguió entrenando y cuidando de su madre. Entrenó solo todo ese tiempo, porque creyó prudente darle espacio a Kitsune para asimilar con calma la desaparición. Además no quería aparecer como un intruso e imprudente a ojos de la señora Milk y el señor Ox Satan.

En la casa de los Son las cosas variaron desde la muerta de Gohan. No existieron charlas o intercambios de palabras. Por el contrario, los miembros de ese hogar se movían casi como autómatas. Ox Satan salía las veces necesarias para conseguir los alimentos, luego se sentaba en el sofá y miraba por la ventana, a nada en especial. Milk preparaba los alimentos, lavaba los trastes y limpiaba la casa. Luego se encerraba horas en su cuarto. No quedaba mucho que hacer nunca puesto que casi nadie salía y ya nadie en esa casa entrenaba. Por ende tampoco había nadie a quien reñir. Kitsune, desde el día siguiente a su transformación salía muy temprano. Esa atmósfera era insoportable para ella, se internaba un poco en el bosque, hasta puntos donde aún podía divisar su casa y estar atenta a cualquier posible intruso. Subía a la rama de un árbol cualquiera y leía algún libro. No avanzaba mucho realmente, su mente divaga continuamente pero sus ganas de vivir y disfrutar las cosas aún más simples se habían desvanecido.

Cuando un mes exacto del fallecimiento se cumplió Trunks y Bulma decidieron que era momento de ir al hogar Son. Querían presentar sus respetos, dar sus razones por las que no fueron antes y Trunks deseaba poder hablar de forma civilizada con Kitsune. De todos modos, ahora ella era la única con quien podía entrenar y obtener reales progreso.

Cuando llegaron Milk y Ox Satan salieron a recibirlos. Bulma bajó del auto y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, ambas llorando amargamente. Trunks saludó y trato de explicar sus razones pero la señora de Goku y su padre dijeron que no era necesario explicar nada.

"Entremos. Prepararé algo de té"- dijo Milk con una sonrisa apenas visible y dirigiéndose a la casa

"En realidad señora Milk…" - empezó Trunks, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Él sabía perfectamente que la madre de Gohan, al igual que la suya, siempre aceptaron de mala gana la exposición constante de sus hijos al peligro - "me gustaría hablar con Kitsune ¿Sabe dónde la puedo encontrar? Sé que no es de su agrado pero nosotros… es decir, nuestro deber…. Usted sabe que a él le gustaría…" - no supo seguir, casi menciona un tema demasiado delicado.

Milk se giró y lo miro con dulzura - "Respira Trunks. Mi Gohan era tu amigo y tienes el derecho de hablar de él, no te preocupes por ello. Pero lo que viniste a buscar… realmente cariño no creo que consigas nada" – concluyó con cierta amargura en la voz mientras reanudaba su paso.

"Señora Milk… ¿Dónde está Kitsune?" - Trunks estaba realmente sorprendido por la alta percepción de la madre de su "amiga" pero no comprendía muy bien la negativa.

"Ella ya no entrena más Trunks" – dijo Milk girándose y mirando al hijo de Vegeta.

"¿Ella qué?" – El chico apenas pudo articular la pregunta´seguro de haber oído mal.

Todos miraron a Milk atentos. La verdad, testigos o no, ninguno podía procesar bien la imagen de una Kitsune vencida, rendida ante lo que pueda ocurrir

"Al principio pensé que era normal que Kitsune se tomara unos días para asimilar toda la perdida. Nunca ha sido la más comunicativa de la casa pero tampoco había sido de desaparecerse todo el día y apenas probar bocado o dormir. Es su hermano, mi hijo, el que ha muerto, así que creí que era parte del proceso. Pero a las dos semanas trate de conversar con ella, incluso le sugerí que ya era momento de que entrenara. La idea de perder condición siempre la había molestado y le dije que quizás eso podía ocupar un poco su mente. Pero ella solo se volteó a mirarme y me dijo que no entrenaría más. No pude creerlo ¿sabes? Puse la misma cara que estas poniendo tú ahora. Quise seguir la conversación pero ella se limitó a mirarme y pedir que la perdone pero que no insistiera más en el asunto. No hemos hablado más desde ese día" – Milk terminó su monólogo cansada y ciertamente algo dolida por tener que revivir todo ello.

"Oh Milk" – Bulma se acercó y puso la cabeza de su amiga en su hombro, acariciando sus cabellos. Ox Satan miro al piso, hipando, tratando de contener las lágrimas

"¿PERO ES QUE ESTA LOCA?" – Trunks no pudo guardar su indignación para sí. Entendía lo muy dolida que debía estar Kitsune, vio la muerte de su hermano, incluso debía estar dolida en su orgullo, es decir, ella se consideró siempre fuerte y en verdad lo era. No poder proteger a Gohan debía de ser lo más grave para ella. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de procesos demasiado rápido.

"¡Carajo Trunks que demonios estas diciendo!" Bulma reprendió a su hijo velozmente

"Perdón, de verdad, pero esto no puede ser. Ella no puede... simplemente no debe dejarse vencer, Gohan no lo querría así" dijo el muchacho

"Basta ya Trunks" La mujer de cabello azul no podía creer que de su hijo saliera tremendo atrevimiento

"Bulma, tranquila" – Milk miro a su amiga y luego al chico "Trunks créeme, jamás me hubiera imaginado a mí misma deseando que alguno de mis hijos entrene y se exponga, pero ella simplemente…. Es como si ya no quisiera respirar más. Sale muy temprano y solo se sienta en la rama de algún árbol a pensar sabe Kami en qué. Ella debe estar ahora mismo haciendo lo mismo. Yo… no sé qué más decirle. No le exijo que nos proteja, pero quiero que viva, que disfrute de vivir, a pesar de todo. Eres libre de ir a buscarla si deseas. No creo que te haga mucho caso, pero si tú deseas… se fue en esa dirección" Terminó por decir la mujer de Goku

"Por supuesto" Trunks no dijo más y se dirigió al camino que la mujer le había señalado, dispuesto a todo con tal de convencer a Kitsune de regresar a los entrenamientos, y más aún, de traerla de vuelta a ser la de antes. No le importaba más si ella lo seguía viendo y tratando como un niño mimado, si seguía con sus comentarios despectivos, con su idea de no ser amigos. No importaba, mientras volviera a ser la Kitsune que él conocía. Ahora era como una misión, una misión que entre líneas la madre de su maestro le estaba encomendando. Si de él dependía sacar a SU AMIGA del hoyo él lo haría, dejaría su vida en ello.

No tuvo que caminar mucho. Encontró a la única niña con sangre saiyajin a unos metros de él sentada en un árbol, con unos audífonos y leyendo un libro. Exactamente como le había dicho Milk. _"O se hace la desentendida o de verdad a perdido hasta la capacidad de percibir el ki. En fin, no importa" _pensó Trunks mientras se elevaba lentamente e irradiaba un poco más de energía para anunciarse. Kitsune ni se inmutó.

"¿Qué lees?" Le preguntó el chico de forma amable cuando llegó a la altura donde sus miradas se podían encontrar

"No" dijo Kitsune con simpleza, pero resolución en la voz

"¿No qué?" dijo Trunks tratando de disimular inocencia

Kitsune cerró su libro y rodo los ojos - "He dejado de entrenar Trunks, no de pensar. Sé a qué has venido y ya te di una respuesta: No, no volveré a entrenar" dijo mirando a la nada

"Pero Kitsune… yo sé que todo esto…" empezó el joven, pero se vio interrumpido

"No quiero, por eso" dijo ella

"Un mes no es mucho para recuperarse, lo sé. A mí también me cuesta aceptarlo, cada mañana, cuando despierto, lo recuerdo todo, pero no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, no podemos dejarlos matar a…." Esta vez el mismo no supo cómo seguir, en todo lo que dijo ella ni lo miro, solo regresó a su lectura. Tampoco mostró molestia por su presencia o le dijo que se largue y la deje en paz con su libro. Él no existía allí, simplemente.

Trunks frunció el ceño y, sin más, adoptó una postura más resuelta. Odiaba su testarudez "¿Por qué Kitsune?, dime por qué te haces esto"

"¿Hacerme qué?" preguntó ella como quien pregunta al aire, sin interés, ajustándose los audífonos y pasando una página.

"Es obvio que no duermes, es obvio que apenas comes. Tu madre esta triste y muy preocupada, pero es obvio que tú ya sabes eso" – Trunks se vio ignorada por su interlocutora. Era peor que darse de lleno con una pared, así que decidió picar un poco más su orgullo "Gohan no querría esto, lo sabes ¿verdad?... estaría decepcionado de ti" apuntillo con algo de descaro.

Silencio, esa es la respuesta que recibió el semi saiyajin. "Kitsune, escucha yo…" – reanudo su monólogo con mayor cariño en la voz, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la muchacha

Más silencio. Era intolerable. Él siempre había sido comprensivo, paciente, con ella y con todos en general, pero traer a alguien "a la vida" era definitivamente algo que requería mucha paciencia y esfuerzo y él jamás había tratado con alguien sumido en depresión o en resignación absoluta.

Trunks sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, no pudo más, que lo ignorara de esa manera era insoportable ¿Cómo podía hacer sufrir a su madre de esa manera?, ¿qué no era suficiente para la señora Milk perder un hijo? Ella debía de ser su apoyo, no un problema más, ¿acaso no sabía eso? Claro que lo sabía. Terca, eso era ella, simplemente quería joder a todo el mundo. Él mencionó a Gohan y hasta la trató con lastima. Si Kitsune no se había ni inmutado es porque no sentía dolor, no tenía pena. Ella no estaba dolida o deprimida, estaba queriendo llamar la atención. _¡Maldita engreída! _Pensó. Si quería atención él podía dársela.

Con un rápido movimiento concentró su fuerza en un puño y se lo lanzó en la cara. Si aún tenía un rastro de luchadora ella lo esquivaría y le devolvería el ataque, estaba seguro.

Pero no. Kitsune recibió de lleno el golpe en una de sus mejillas. Apenas comprimió las cejas, pero no dejo la lectura. Tampoco se sacó los audífonos o limpió la sangre que brotaba en el corte de su rostro.

"CARAJO KITSUNE NO ME IGNORES MÁS. MALDITA ENGREÍDA Gritó el chico con todas sus esfuerzas al oído de la muchacha mientras le arrancaba un audífono.

Miles de chillidos y gritos de animales se escucharon alrededor de los dos muchachos. Pero ella no dijo nada y él solo se enfureció más, al punto que, por no tener mucho tiempo de haber alcanzado su estado SSJ ni alguien quien lo dirija en ello, empezó a destilar rayos dorados.

La expulsión del ki de Trunks remeció todos los alrededores. De hecho el grito, aunque no legible en todos lados, se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros, alcanzando la casa de los Son. Bulma Milk y Ox Satan, luego del pequeño temblor y el susto se miraron entre sí.

"Ya es suficiente, solo está jodiendo todo" dijo Bulma resuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde había visto desaparecer a su hijo. Milk y su padre se limitaron a seguirla.

A mitad de camino pudieron divisar a los dos muchachos en el aire. Trunks ya estaba convertido en SSJ y Kitsune estaba a su lado, aun sentada en la rama y sin mirarlo. Entonces el chico pudo ver a las tres personas observándolos y pensó en algo peligroso, pero quizás prometedor. Levitó hasta una posición más alejada de Kitsune y alargó su brazo en dirección a la casa de chica.

"Kitsune no me obligues a hacer esto" dijo, tratando de sonar resuelto

Ella no dijo nada, pero le miro con los ojos angostados. Solo un instante, para luego sonreír de lado y regresar a su libro

"Crees que no soy capaz ¿verdad?" Trunks alzó la voz para que los demás también pudieron oírlo

"Creo que primero le debes pedir permiso a mami Trunks, eso creo" dijo ella con simpleza

"Quizás necesites ver arder tu casa para mover tu culo de ese maldito árbol" escupió él

"YA BASTA TRUNKS, ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? DISCÚLPATE AHORA MISMO" Grito Bulma. A estas alturas todos entendían que estaba pasando y no sabían muy bien como acabaría todo ello. Ninguno de ellos. Trunks era tranquilo y pacífico, pero parecía haber perdido la paciencia tan rápido. Además aún era un adolescente y sabían bien, sobre todo los adultos, que un SSJ primerizo era volátil, poco predecible.

"Deja tu numerito Trunks, asustas a tu madre" Kitsune seguía leyendo. Al menos eso parecía, o quería hacer creer a todos, nadie sabía con certeza.

"Kitsune baja. Deja de provocarlo por favor" Milk ya no estaba segura que pensar, pero no pudo disimular su miedo ante el nuevo temblor que la energía del hijo de Bulma despedía.

"¡Kitsune hija!" Ox Satan también conocía la terquedad de su nieta. Quizás él era el más temeroso en todo el grupo, pero tampoco quería que esos muchachos se destruyeran mutuamente.

"Ya basta de tanto lloriqueo mamá, abuelo. Este mariquita no hará nada" Kitsune no pudo evitar ese comentario despectivo. Ella no era la reina de la calma y todo ese teatro le estaba empezando a cansar.

"¡KITSUNE!" Milk se indignó ante el comentario de su hija

"Madre, prepara algunos catres más en casa. Tendremos invitados por tiempo indefinido" Trunks empezó a formar una bola de energía en su mano.

"Hazlo Trunks, quiero verlo" dijo la chica mientras pasaba de página.

Trunks exhaló fuertemente, abriendo las aletas de su nariz. Entonces sin pensar más, cambió de dirección y soltó su ataque, hacia los tres humanos.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Aunque no había entrenado en días, Kitsune pudo ver segundo a segundo como todo ese poder, pequeño pero significativo, se acercaba a su familia. _En cualquier momento se mueve. En cualquier momento. Muévete, MUEVETE YA _pensó, "Mierda"

Volando a una velocidad irracional la chica intentó interponerse entre el ataque y los tres humanos. _¿Es que este idiota está loco? Maldito imbécil _pensó. No había tiempo para mucho. Cerró los ojos y se apresuró, rogando llegar a tiempo. Todos cerraron los ojos.

El golpe dio de lleno. Asustando a toda la fauna alrededor y zumbando en los oídos de todos. Los tres humanos sintieron un calor insoportable asfixiándolos, amenazando con crecer y consumir su piel. Pero así como empezó, el ataque se disipó rápidamente. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo. Kitsune y Trunks estaban ambos protegiendo a sus familiares

Pero algo más estaba allí, en medio de la energía y ellos. Un escudo de ki color violeta, suficientemente ancho y alto para protegerlos a todos se había erguido y plantado en el camino del ataque. Trunks lo miró atónito, si él no lo había creado la única dueña debía ser Kitsune. La miro, de una de sus manos pequeños hilos, casi imperceptibles se conectaban con la pared de energía y se enredaban en sus dedos.

"Eso jamás me lo enseñaste. Tienes muchos trucos guarda…" él no pudo terminar la frase porqué un fuerte puñetazo le reventó el labio y le rompió la nariz.

"PSICOPATA DE MIERDA. MI FAMILIA QUIZAS NO TE IMPORTE, PERO TU MADRE ESTA AQUÍ TAMBIÉN" Kitsune lo miró con rabia. No solo los había atacado, le había ganado en toda la maldita discusión.

"Jeje, te has movido ¿no es así? Sabía que lo harías" Trunks sonrió, o al menos eso intentó hacer. Su madre había corrido haciá él y ahora intentaba limpiar sus heridas con las mangas de su blusa

"Ya ganaste Trunks. Ahora largo de aquí. Si quieres mata a todo el maldito planeta, no quiero más de esto" Kitsune escupió cada palabra para luego dejar a todos allí y dirigirse al bosque.

"Hey, ¿qué no has entendido nada? Quiero, necesito que entrenemos. Juntos, ¿entiendes? Es lo único que queda. Gohan desearía eso"

"Kitsune no te vayas, ¡Hija!" Milk intentó alcanzarla pero ella se soltó del agarre con fastidio

Trunks se plantó al frente de la muchacha, no iba a tirar la toalla ahora. Kitsune apretó los ojos y luego lo miro con furia contenida "¿PERO QUE PRETENDES YA DESGRACIADO?, ¿NO ESTAS CANSADO DE TODO ESTO?... Yo sí Trunks, no quiero más. Por favor…. Solo déjame sola"

"Yo sé que lo de Gohan no podremos superarlo fácilmente. Menos tú pero…"

"No es solo Gohan. Yo nunca quise esto. Trunks eres tan tonto… Jugar a ser un héroe… yo lo hacía porque no podía dejar a Gohan solo en todo ello, y sí admito que mi deseo de lucha ganaba muchas ves, pero él… él ya no está, no tiene caso seguir pretendiendo"

"¡Que dices Kitsune! Debemos salvar…"

"LOS HUMANOS NO HACEN NADA, DE HECHO NO PUEDEN, ¿POR QUÉ NOSOTROS DEBERÍAMOS HACER ALGO?... Ellos viven su vida con miedo, pero tienen su vida, aun van a la ciudad, aun se divierten, el último ataque fue en un parque de diversiones atestado de gente ¿no? Su muerte llegara, quizás más temprano, pero lo hará y ellos lo saben… ¿no quieres ser como ellos?, una ficha más… yo sí Trunks, yo sí…"

"Kitsune…"

"Nadie elige de donde proviene Kitsune" – Ox Satan se acercó a su nieta y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Kitsune lo miro sin comprender. Su abuelo nunca había intervenido mucho en su crianza o en las decisiones en general pero ahora, parecía extrañamente serio – "Yo, ni nadie aquí, escucha bien Kitsune, NADIE te está pidiendo arriesgar la vida. Desearía de corazón que tuvieras una vida más propia que esto, pero tú no eres solo una humana más"

"¡Papá, que cosas dices!" Milk se molestó al instante. Su hija podía no ser convencional pero no era un bicho raro

"No Milk. Kitsune no es como nosotros" – El mayor del grupo no alzó la voz pero se le escucho resuelto – "Si solo quieres vivir lo quede, mucho o poco, nadie te lo impedirá más. Solo quiero que tengas presente que tener el don que tú tienes te da la opción de tomar mayor responsabilidad. Solo eso, es una opción, nada más mi niña"

"Abuelo… yo… yo no quise…"

"Ahora vamos a casa, muchas emociones por un día ¿no creen?" Sonrió Ox Satan sin decir mucho más.

"Vamos Trunks. Es hora de volver a casa" Bulma suspiro aliviada, la tensión de repente se disipó.

"Pero mamá yo…" el chico no sabía bien si disculparse o insistir en todo el asunto.

"Está oscureciendo hijo y yo también estoy algo cansada" Bulma lo tomó de la mano, le dio a Kitsune un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de los demás con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

Dos semanas pasaron desde ese caótico día en el bosque. De hecho todo el evento había remecido un poco la vida de los protagonistas. Trunks entrenaba todos los días pero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del abuelo de Gohan _"Una opción más…" _Era cierto, los humanos seguían viviendo, muchos aun asistían a las ciudades. Él no entendía muy bien pero, una noche, echado en su cama se planteó seriamente todo lo dicho_: "Una opción más… arriesgar la vida, seguir mi instinto…. tratar de disfrutar el tiempo en todo lo que se pueda, pasar más tiempo con mamá, evitar que muera de un infarto un día de estos…. Ambas tan atractivas…. "– _Cerró los ojos, preparando su mente para la noche de decisiones transcendentales que sería aquella.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por las ventanas en lo alto de su cuarto, él ya había sido vencido por el sueño, no sin antes resolver todo ese dilema interior: Decidió seguir entrenando, él debía proteger a su madre, no solo porque (estaba seguro de ello) su padre así lo querría, sino porque, ahora, él mismo lo deseaba de esa manera. Esa mañana, en el desayuno tomo de las manos a su madre y entre lágrimas le pidió perdón por toda la preocupación que le causaba, que intentaría pasar más tiempo con ella, disfrutar de todo, incluyendo de su propio entrenamiento, porque él mismo lo desea de ese modo. Bulma sonrió y sin más lo abrazó, deseándole suerte y dándole ánimos, aceptando ella misma que contra el instinto no se podía luchar.

Kitsune seguía con sus salidas diarias al bosque pero procuró que estas no duraran tanto como antes y pasar más tiempo con su familia. Meditó mucho sobre qué camino seguir y no encontraba una solución exacta nunca. Quería desvanecerse y respirar, pero también sentía esas ganas de una buena pelea, de luchar contra alguien. Su instinto saiyajin la llamaba y su "abstinencia" le estaba pasando factura.

Una tarde entre sus paseos vio como un puma atacaba el nido de un dinosaurio y como tragaba sin piedad las crías recién nacidas. Era sádico ver todo ello, sangriento, pero rápido, pensó que esas pequeñas criaturas quizás no habían sufrido mucho entre las grandes fauces de su asesino. Ese era el equilibrio de la naturaleza, tan extraño. Ese suceso le presentó la respuesta. Ella podía ser el puma o la cría indefensa. De hecho en esos instantes era ambas, podía dominar sin mayores problemas a toda la humanidad, podía enfrentar a los androides, y ganar o morir en el intento. Pocos tenían esa "opción privilegiada"

Ese día cenó con su familia. Escucho los relatos de su abuelo y su madre sobre su padre y su hermano mayor. Se despidió con un abrazó a cada uno y les dio las buenas noches. Luego de dormir unas horas se levantó aún más temprano de lo usual. Cerca de las 5 de la mañana, salió por la ventana de su habitación, volando en dirección a Capsule Corp.

Descendió varias cuadras antes de llegar a su destino para no ser detectada por Trunks. Era seguro que él y su madre aun durmieran. Entró por la puerta y observo cada rincón de la casa. Todo el lugar era inmenso, deteriorado quizás, pero de seguro en su buena época ostentoso. Llegó a la puerta del hangar donde solían dormir los dueños de casa y entró despacio. _¿Por qué no me detecta aún? _– Pensó – _Quizás está muy cansado, o aún no sabe sentir bien el ki de las personas… ¡Bobo! _Siguió hasta donde sentía la presencia del joven y entro en su habitación. Era pequeña y modesta. Una radio, un armario viejo y una cama donde, ahora, él yacía dormido. Lo vio desparramado en el catre con las sabanas y mantas enredadas y durmiendo con la boca abierta. Un pequeño hilo se saliva bajaba hasta la almohada – Qué cerdo – dijo la chica en voz muy baja. Se colocó a su costado y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Irradiando apenas un poco de ki logró asustarlo y despertarlo de un golpe

"Qu… mmm… suel .… suéltame" – Trunks no podía decir nada porque una mano le tenía bien tapada la boca. Cuando Kitsune vió como el muchacho intentaba lanzar un golpe puso su cara enfrente de él y formó un pequeño escudo violeta para protegerse. Trunks abrió al máximo sus ojos al ver a la intrusa. Más tranquilo puso sus manos sobre el agarre de ella y logró liberar su boca

"Que rayos…. Como tú… porque yo no…. ¡Qué demonios pretendes entrando así!" – dijo el chico indignado pero controlando su voz para no asustar a su madre

"Shh, cuanto escándalo. Y así me dices que has estado entrenando. No has podido detectar mi ki en todo este tiempo. Que inu…" Kitsune no pudo decir mucho más puesto que se percató de un detalle. Al levantarse y remover todas las mantas por el susto, Trunks había revelado estar solo en bóxer. Kitsune no pudo evitar mirarlo.

Cuando ambos muchachos se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación se ruborizaron y se alejaron rápidamente. Cada uno sentado en el extremo opuesto de la cama, sintieron como pasaban los segundos, que realmente parecían horas, en silencio

Kitsune se sentía tonta con todo ello – "¡Que no tienes vergüenza!, ¡Descarado!" – Odiaba sentirse torpe

"¡Ah, con que yo soy el descarado! ¿Qué rayos haces tú en mi habitación? ¿Es que ahora eres una ladrona pervertida?" Le dijo él mordazmente.

"No digas estupideces y tapate tarado"

"No quiero y tampoco tengo porque hacerlo. Este, señorita exploradora, es MI CUARTO"

"Oish, mequetrefe estúpido. Yo vengo con toda la voluntad a hacer las paces contigo y mira cómo te comportas"

"¿A sí? Y dime a qué se debe tanta amabilidad" Trunks nunca lograba ser sarcástico con Kitsune, de hecho no se le daban mucho esas actitudes, pero esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía por nada.

Ella lo miro con odio – "Lo hago por nuestras madres, ellas son muy amigas"

"Claro, por puesto, la posibilidad de verme en bolas no pasó jamás por tu mente"

"Por supuesto que no imbécil" siseo la chica. Entonces intento darle la vuelta al asunto "Además hace solo dos semanas ROGABAS porque entrene contigo, requerías tanto mi presencia. Así que he decidido no hacerte sufrir más" le dijo, destilando ironía pura.

"Es verano y son las cinco de la mañana Kitsune, ¿tu "gran inteligencia" no da para más?"

"Siempre estas cerca de tu madre, es lógico. Y yo quería conversar del asunto en privado"

"¿Me extrañas?" dijo el coquetamente

"Enfermo, claro que no" Dijo indignada. Dio un gran suspiro y siguió - ¿Sabes? Tú también tiene la oportunidad de elegir"

"Ah… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?..." Trunks sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas

"¡A elegir luchar o no! ¿De qué más estaría hablando?" le dijo ella bajándolo de su nube de cavilaciones

"¡Ah! Vaya Kitsune…. Entonces… entonces tú has decidido…"

"Puedo ser un puma o una cría indefensa. Prefiero jugar a ser el puma"

"¿Perdón qué?"

"Oish nada tontito… y sí, volveré a entrenar, y supongo que tendré mejores resultados si lo hago contigo que sola"

"¡Increíble! Eso es una gran noticia Kitsune, no sabes lo aburrido que es entrenar solo"

"Si, supongo. Usarte como saco de boxeo debe ser más entretenido" dijo ella ahora, viendo su oportunidad de avergonzarlo

"Es que me necesitas taaaaaaaaaanto" respondió Trunks

"Taradito, yo no nece…"

En ese instante Bulma, quien había despertado entre tanto susurro entro a la habitación de su hijo, convencida de que tenía fiebre y estaba delirando. Al ver a los dos muchachos tan cerca y mirándose intensamente no pudo evitar reírse. Los dos la miraron y enrojecieron por completo

"NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS…" Empezaron ambos con miles de excusas atropelladas

"tranquilos chicos. Yo no vi nada" les dijo la mujer guiñándoles un ojo

Esa mañana, ya en el desayuno. Ambos le explicaron a Bulma la decisión de Kitsune. Ella los felicitó y les deseo suerte, aunque también les dijo que no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos. Ahora que estaban de nuevo juntos era seguro que un nuevo enfrentamiento contra los androides vendría pronto.

En la primera semana en que el entrenamiento se reanudo Trunks no podía sacar de su mente esa extraña manipulación del Ki que Kitsune había demostrado durante su discusión en Paoz. Durante varios días pensó en cómo saciar su curiosidad sin rozar tanto el asunto que él había "amenazado" la integridad de su familia. No quería echarlo todo a perder. Sin embargo la oportunidad se presentó cuando durante uno de sus enfrentamientos ella le perdió de vista y al girar él se dirigía a su oponente a gran velocidad y con una peligrosa cantidad de energía cargada en su mano.

_"Este truco es sucio y repetitivo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Debo obligarla a que use ese extraño escudo de nuevo" – _Pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba más. Y ciertamente lo logró. Usó tal velocidad que Kitsune, en parte también por el mes "sabático" que se había tomado, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar como hubiera preferido. Junto las dos uniones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y al separarlas una energía violácea emergió, tomando forma rectangular y con la fuerza de una pared que, a la vez, absorbía el ataque recibido. Trunks al ver su cometido cumplido se impulsó hacía atrás y jadeando un poco se sentó en el piso de tierra del lugar alejado donde se encontraban. Kitsune cerró las manos y también se sentó.

"Es realmente increíble esa técnica Kitsune, jamás me contaste de ella. Eso es un poco injusto eh" – Trunks mostraba una gran sonrisa, no solo había logrado su objetivo, se sentía satisfecho por el progreso del día en general

"Que quieres que te diga, antes eras menos soportable" – La muchacha intuía porque ese ataque tan repentino de su compañero de entrenamiento.

"Oh vamos Kitsune, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan difícil con todo? Cuéntame"

"¿Y la palabra mágica donde quedó?

"por favor" – dijo el muchacho en un tono un tanto más irónico he impaciente

"Bien, de todos modos no tiene caso soportar tus continuas preguntas, porque estoy segura que seguirás insistiendo con el tema. En fin, ¿sí recuerdas a Tapion no es verdad?"

_Años antes, Tapion, un alienígena cuya pequeña nave había caído estrepitosamente a tierra, desintegrándose entre llamas y siendo atraída por la gravedad terrestre, estaba encerrado en una caja musical, la cual también había resultado irremediablemente dañada por tanta presión y golpes; se liberó de su "prisión" en frente de Gohan, Trunks y Kitsune, quienes entrenaban en ese lugar desértico _

_Los muchachos intentaron ayudar al recién llegado pero este se rehusó tajantemente, volando en dirección desconocida. Lo único que pudieron hacer es recoger algunos restos de la colisión, entre ellos pedazos de lo que parecía ser una caja de música. No pasaron muchos días para saber de nuevo del recién llegado. Un monstruo, o más bien la mitad inferior de un monstruo, empezó a atacar la ciudad. Los tres chicos partieron rápidamente hacía el lugar donde sentía esa amenazante energía, sin entender porque había ataques en esa zona en ese momento, cuando en la radio se había anunciado avistamiento de los androides dirigiéndose a la capital norte. Cuando intentaron enfrentarse a la abominación, y sin entender como más tragedias podían ocurrir a este planeta. Intentaron enfrentarlo pero el monstruo parecida se o extrañamente rápido algún tipo de espíritu negativo, que podía desaparecer en un instante, para luego materializarse y tomarlos con la guardia baja. Entonces el alienígena apareció entre los techos, tocando con lo que parecía una ocarina, una melodía hermosa aunque triste y melancólica. Al instante el peligroso ser lanzó un rugido y fue arrastrado hacía el cuerpo del visitante, desvaneciéndose._

_Para cuando disponía retirarse, Trunks y los demás le retuvieron y lo bombardearon con sus preguntas. Después de mucha insistencia el extraterrestre se presentó como Tapion y explicó escuetamente que un ser demoniaco residía en él, que todo sería más controlable si la caja musical no se hubiera destrozado y se disculpó por poner a su planeta en peligro. Antes de lograr irse, el pelilila le contó que su madre era científica y que quizás podría construir una caja o algo similar a ella. Varios minutos pasaron hasta lograr convencer a Tapion y llevarlo a Corp. Capsule._

_Al poner al tanto a Bulma de toda la situación ella explicó que quizás si podría construir una nueva caja o incluso una habitación con las mismas características pero a mayor escala. Sin embargo la temporada de escases de víveres, material y peligro en la que la Tierra misma se encontraba a causa de los androides, sumado a que estos podrían regresar a la capital del oeste en cualquier momento, retrasaría inevitablemente el trabajo._

_Aun así, se decidió que Tapion se quedara en casa de los Briefs, Trunks cuidaría de él durante el día y trataría de mantenerlo despierto el mayor tiempo posible durante las noches, recibiendo la ayuda de Kitsune y algunas veces de Gohan (quien no podía dejar completamente de lado su entrenamiento y los ataques de los androides a otras ciudades) para las pocas horas en días en las que Tapion no podía más y sucumbía al sueño_

_Durante los días de espera Tapion les contó con más detalles sobre su vida, su planeta y la criatura encerrada en él, desarrollando un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte con Kitsune y Trunks, sobre todo con este último quien ya lo veía casi como un hermano mayor propio. Así, le enseño a los muchachos a usar una espada y a tocar la ocarina._

_Sin embargo el gran día jamás llegó. A las dos semanas y media de su llegada Tapion no pudo resistir más el sueño y los muchachos, por tantas no noches en vela tampoco. El endemoniado ser se liberó y empezó a atacar de nuevo. Tapion se despertó abruptamente y corrió hacia su encuentro, seguido por los semisayajines. Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a atacar mientras Tapion tocaba la ocarina. Después de varios minutos lograron encerrarlo nuevamente en el cuerpo del extraterrestre._

_Exhausto, Tapion le entregó la ocarina a Kitsune y le pidió que tocara la melodía que días antes le había enseñado como medio de protección. Luego le entregó la espada a Trunks y le pidió entre lágrimas que acabara con su vida. Ambos chicos lo miraron sin entender pero el visitante le instó a la chica a seguir tocando. Luego miró a Trunks y le dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo: "A veces los valientes deben tomar decisiones difíciles pero necesarias. Trunks estoy seguro, sobre todo por la situación en la que tu planeta se encuentra, esta no será la última batalla a la que te enfrente, y tampoco la más difícil, pero las decisiones, por más crudas que estas sean, son necesarias"_

_Al muchacho sintió un nudo en el pecho como nunca antes y, aun temblando, levantó la espada. En ese instante una fuerte energía, que luchaba por salir del visitante provocó un gran golpe de aire. Trunks lo resistió clavando la espada en el piso pero Kitsune, cuyas manos estaban ocupadas en la ocarina y su mente trataba de recordar las notas y no sucumbir ante las lágrimas de impotencia que luchaban por salir, salió volando y chocó contra una edificación. El golpe y la fuerza del aire fueron tan brutales que la ocarina se hizo pedazos y la chica terminó inconsciente._

_Trunks giró y grito a Kitsune. Al no recibir respuesta estuvo a punto de dejar la espada y dirigirse a ella. Sin embargo un grito de Tapion, prácticamente una súplica, lo detuvo: "Trunks por favor. Tu planeta ya estaba en graves problemas antes que yo llegara, la habitación que tu madre había empezado a construir quedo destruida después del ataque. Ya no hay más tiempo. ¿No lo ves?... Por favor Trunks he estado años encerrado en una caja, vagando por el espacio, perdí a mi hermano, mi planeta, mi libertad de elegir…. Por favor, sácame de mi miseria, deja que estos últimos días sean el recuerdo que me lleve… quítame este peso"_

_Trunks ya no supo que más refutar. Nadie merecía tal suplicio. Ese rostro, de anhelada libertad, lo había visto muchas veces entre los humanos atacados, perdiendo sus casa, sus negocios, sus familias. Con lágrimas en los ojos levanto la espada y la colocó a la altura del corazón y , de una sola estocada, lo atravesó en el pecho._

_Kitsune despertó instante previos y antes de gritar que eso era una locura y que se detuviera, una mano cálida se posó en su hombro – "Tía Bulma, asumimos que estabas resguardada en el hangar. Estábamos a punto de…" _

_"Sabía que estando afuera no sería más que una preocupación, pero todo está a punto de terminar"_

_"Pero tía…."_

_"Él debe conocer de las decisiones difíciles a corto plazo pero beneficiosas con el paso del tiempo. Él es fuerte Kitsune, lo superara. Y tú también". Kitsune se acercó hacia los dos hombres y se agacho para ser vista con mayor tranquilidad. Aún llevaba en sus manos los restos de la ocarina._

_Agonizando, Tapion enfocó la vista en los dos únicos amigos que había conocido en años: "Son los seres más valientes que he conocido nunca" – dijo, escupiendo un poco de sangre de la boca._

_"Yo no… no soy suficientemente fuerte. Perdóname" – El muchacho luchaba por controlarse_

_"Lo eres Trunks. Ambos… Ningún ser se enfrentó así a Hildegan… Esto ahora es tuyo" Le dijo el moribundo visitante poniendo todo su empeño en empujar la espada cerca al semiyajin._

_"¿Pero esto es….?"_

_"Yo…. ya no la necesita más…. Kitsune…. siempre has tocado maravillosamente…. Sé que… está hecha pedazos pero… encierra poderes mágicos de mi planeta…poderes de… de protección. Quiero que…. te la quedes. Descubrirás que hacer con ellos…" Tapion escupía cada vez más sangre. El momento se acercaba, inevitablemente._

_"Dile gracias a tu madre Trunks… Fue… tan bondadosa…. Ahora por favor, acábame"_

_Trunks se levantó, dispuesto a no mostrar más debilidad – "Adios Tapion"_

_" Adiós, hermano"_

_Con un corte fino y contundente, Trunks partió en dos el cuerpo del extraterreste, de su hermano._

_Sus rodillas se vencieron al no escuchar su respiración. Ya no pudo mantener más la fachada y, aunque no produjo sonido alguno, se tapó el rostro con las manos. Jamás había asesinado a un inocente. Y eso era Tapion, un inocente bajo terribles circunstancias._

_Kitsune también se arrodilló. Tomó la cuerda de cuero que sujetaba su cabello y la uso como una cadena rustica para entrelazarla entre los orificios de la pieza de la ocarina más grande y adecuada que encontró._

_Esa madrugada, casi cerca del amanecer, enterraron a Tapion en un pequeño jardín que aún conservaba Bulma. Cuando Kitsune sintió el ki de su hermano acercarse decidió despedirse con un ademán en la mano y se fue a su encuentro a explicarle todo._

_Para Bulma nunca una situación tan dramática había sido vivida por su hijo. Él no era más el chico que bajaba del cielo a ayudar a los heridos o apoyar a Gohan en lo que pudiera. Ahora, al menos desde el punto de vista del muchacho, era el asesino. No importaban tanto las circunstancias si su hijo se sentía como tal._

_La madre no podía soportar verlo así y menos cuando no era verdaderamente culpable. No era suficiente con el continuo daño psicológico que el muchacho tenía que enfrentar día a día por los ataques de los androides y el peso por proteger la tierra. No podía tolerarlo. Ella era la madre, debía protegerlo._

_Esa noche Bulma habló seria pero con un tono amable y comprensivo "No quiero que entrenes más Trunks"_

_Silencio, por parte de ambos. Después de unos segundos se levantó del catre de su hijo y supo que Trunks estaba tan abatido por todo lo ocurrido que no quiso seguir con el tema en varios meses. Incluso cuando el chico se sintió más fuerte, su sangre comenzaba a hervir de nuevo por cada catástrofe causada por los androides y a al fin tuvo un tiempo a solas con Gohan y pedirle que lo entrene nuevamente, el no llevó la espada regalada por Tapion en sus entrenamientos. En fin, todo a su tiempo._


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Al fin pude encontrar la imagen que deseaba para este fic. Debo aclarar que no es mi esa imagen y lamentablemente tampoco se quien la creó. La encontré en Tumblr buscando "Mirai Trunks" Ojala la o el dueño de la imagen no se enoje por el uso, pero de ante mano aclaro nuevamente que la imagen no me pertenece**

****CINCO

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo" – Trunks se enserio inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre del ser más cercano a un amigo que había tenido además de Gohan. Incluso, en el poco tiempo que pudo compartir con él, el lazo de amistad era innegable.

"Bien. A ti te dejó su espada ¿cierto? Y a mí esto" – Dijo la chica, señalando el dije que colgaba con un cuerda de cuero en su cuello.

"Cierto, la ocarina. ¿Qué es realmente?"

"Bueno es cierto que no había entrenado en todo esos días pero durante ese mes tuve tiempo para ponerle mayor atención a esto. Tapion dijo que poseía poderes de protección. De hecho vimos como un escudo se formaba alrededor de él al tocar la ocarina y enfrentarse a Hildegan. Además de leer y escuchar música pude descifrar como funciona este objeto. Aún no lo comprendo a la perfección pero definitivamente debe existir dentro del portador algún tipo de fuerza propia, sea esta el ki o algún tipo de poder mágico. Debe ser fuerte para impulsar a la ocarina a activarse y luego controlar todo ese poder de manera que te convenga"

"…. La verdad no te sigo del todo Kitsune" Admitió el muchacho algo avergonzado

"¡Oish es porque no he terminado mi explicación bobo! La ocarina, al menos eso he logrado descifrar, tiene poderes propios, mágicos, y con ellos logra potenciar tu propia fuerza, dirigiéndola, después de un poco de práctica, más que nada a una especie de defensa, como la pared de cristal violeta que viste las otras veces"

"Pero eso no parecía cristal Kitsune"

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco pensé en ello al inicio, pero durante mis primeras prácticas con ella preferí hacerlas mientras levitaba, pensé que quizás si todo se salía de control podía al menos dirigir el ataque al cielo. Pero… bueno, fallé" – Admitió Kitsune con algo de fastidio – "La demanda era demasiada, además del hecho que mi fuerza física estaba entumecida. Caí estrepitosamente al gras y cuando pude abrir los ojos me vi rodeada de pequeños cristales violetas. Los toqué y pude notar que algunos eran muy filosos. Luego se desvanecieron entre mis dedos"

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras Trunks tratada de digerir toda la nueva información. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con lo que entendía se percató que toda conversación no solo había sido beneficiosa en términos de conocimiento sino que había traído consigo el recuerdo de Tapion y en segunda instancia el de Gohan, dos personas, hermanos, a quienes aún les costaba olvidar. De esta forma optó por animar un poco todo ello.

"Entooooonces…. ¿me estuviste mintiendo eh? Sí estuviste entrenando durante ese tiempo, ¡que pilla! – le dijo el muchacho para tratar de hacerla sonreír (o molestarla en todo caso) y despejar un poco todo el asunto de las dos perdidas.

"Por supuesto que no, ¡yo no miento!" – Dijo Kitsune seriamente indignada y con poca paciencia – "Solo… solo recordé lo que dijo Tapion antes de…morir… y yo ya no quería luchar más y pensé que quizás el poder de la ocarina me serviría de algo si los androides llegaban a casa"

"Entiendo" – Trunks notó que su esfuerzo por animar el dialogo había resultado bastante pobre – "Bueno, al menos ahora conversamos más eh... eso realmente me alegra" – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa amplia y sincera

Kitsune lo miro con escepticismo y algo de fastidio - "¿Lo insoportable y sentimental no se te quita nunca cierto?"

El tiempo pasó y ambos muchacho entrenaron arduamente hasta que se sintieron cómodos en su estado SSJ, diestros con la espada y el poder de la ocarina. Sin embargo, cuando se enteraron de la máquina del tiempo de Bulma y sus intenciones de mandarlos al pasado ambos objetaron. Los dos querían medir fuerzas con sus adversarios y la solución de viajar en el tiempo les parecía más una salida cobarde que otra cosa.

La oportunidad de enfrentarse con los androides llegó justo en ese instante y Kitsune y Trunks, ambos muy confiados en sus nuevos poderes salieron a su encuentro. Obviamente, porque no todo en la vida y en la batalla es fuerza, los chicos perdieron miserablemente.

_"Llegó tu hora"_

_"¡Espera!, yo seré quien los elimine"_

_Trunks y Kitsune estaban a punto de la inconciencia y no podían moverse. Esa muerte tan miserable y patética, sin poder vengar a Gohan, sin poder proteger a nadie. Ambos tirados boca arriba, jadeando, con tierra en sus ojos y nariz, con golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo. Se miraron y, sin estar dispuestos a viajar a la otra dimensión sin el otro, se tomaron de la mano. Luego todo fue luz_

Despertaron en dos camillas en Capsule Corp, en cuartos separados. Ninguno entendía como habían llegado allí pero tampoco quisieron preguntar. La idea que sus madres se habían arriesgado solo por buscarlos era no solo humillante sino dolorosa. Las mujeres habían velado por su salud de sus hijos durante cinco días enteros y ahora les cambiaban las vendas.

"Tenías razón madre. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte aún. Cuando me recupere viajaremos en tu máquina del tiempo" – Admitió Trunks, algo entristecido

"Eso me parece una gran idea hijo. Prepararé la máquina para que todo esté listo. Cuando lleguen le darán esta medicina para el corazón a Goku"

"¿En verdad el señor Goku fue muy fuerte?"

"Él siempre nos hacía sentir seguros hijo, a todos"

"La verdad yo estoy más emocionado por conocer a mi padre"

"Trunks, no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ello"

"¡¿QUE DIJO QUÉ?! Hace unos días él estaba tan opuesto a todo este plan como yo" – Kitsune aún no digerir bien todo el asunto y sin más se paró, con bastante dificultad, de la cama dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su "amigo", a pesar de las protestas de su madre y abuelo

A Bulma y a Trunks ver a Kitsune agarrándose el costado y apoyada en el marco de la pared les dejo desconcertados.

"Kitsune hija vuelve a la cama" – Le rogaba Milk mientras entraba en la habitación e intentaba dirigirla de los hombros de regreso a su lugar de reposo.

La muchacha se soltó suavemente del agarre - "Madre, Tía Bulma, Abuelo…. Ellos… ¿eran realmente fuertes?"

Los tres mencionados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Se miraron entre sí y Milk tomó la palabra.

"Mucho. Claro, ninguno podía seguirles fácilmente los pasos a tu padre y a Vegeta" – dijo la mujer con una amarga sonrisa, probablemente por todos los recuerdos que esa conversación removía – "Pero también estaba Piccoro y los de la tierra: Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, hasta el pequeño de Chaoz. Jamás me agradaron del todo, una muy mala influencia para el futuro prometedor que tenía Gohan" – Esta vez no pudo evitar desprender algunas lágrimas – "Pero todos ellos se prepararon, desde muy jóvenes, en batalla, y tuvieron varios enfrentamientos difíciles. He de admitir hija, por más que no me gustaran en ese entonces, tenían un gran corazón, y la valentía para defender este planeta. Mucha o poca que sea su ayuda, ellos estuvieron allí"

Bulma y Ox Satan quedaron en silencio. El recuerdo de sus amigos, por más años que pasaran seguía allí, latente y sangrante.

"Debemos ir Kitsune" – Resolvió Trunks, dejando las almohadas y sentándose derecho en la cama – "No solo los preveremos del futuro que se les acerca. Cuando llegue la hora que se enfrenten a sus propios androides, aprenderemos de ellos"

"¿Entonces, estas proponiendo dos viajes al futuro hijo?" – Preguntó Bulma, un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de su hijo

"Sí mamá. Sé que lo más natural sería quedarnos con ellos durante los tres años antes de la llegada de los androides pero Gohan nos contó que nunca entrenaron todos juntos para una batalla, o incluso en época de paz. Aprenderemos más observándolos a todos en el momento de la misma acción que rotando de un lugar a otro"

"Además, con suerte, viajar dos veces en distintos momentos al pasado no dañara tanto las líneas de tiempo como una estancia de tres años" – Intervino Kitsune

Después de un silencio, en el que todos meditaron la situación, Ox Satán intervino - "Bulma ¿Crees que la maquina esté preparada para realizar dos viajes?"

"Bueno sí. Si el espacio entre un viaje y otro es de tres años entonces es más que seguro que puedan trasladarse al pasado dos veces, hasta tres, si se le deja reposar y recargar adecuadamente"

"Entonces está decidido" – Anuncio el hombre mayor – "Solo hay que aguantar un poco más. Estos chicos vencerán a los androides"

Ambos muchachos miraron a Ox Satán sorprendidos por la extrema confianza que les tenía. No había presión en sus palabras. Solo pura fe en ellos.

"Iré a cargar la maquina ya mismo y preparar unas estancias más. Milk, Ox Satán, quédense en Corporación junto a nosotros y Kitsune hasta el día del viaje y después. Nos hará falta compañía a todos cuando estos niños salgan del nido" – Anunció Bulma con algunas lágrimas en los ojos pero una sincera sonrisa.

Casi cinco días después todo estaba prácticamente hecho: La máquina estaba cien por ciento cargada, la ropa que llevarían estaba ya elegida, Trunks había optado por llevar su espada y Kitsune el collar de la ocarina. Además llevarían un refrigerador con algunas bebidas para el camino. El plan original y el más óptimo era que los chicos llegaran en el momento justo en que Goku aterrizara a tierra y no tener que toparse y menos conversar con ninguna otra persona. Sin embargo el viajar en el tiempo siempre tenía como riesgo llegar unos momentos antes o después de su verdadero destino. Por ello Bulma había sugerido que las provisiones podían ser utilizadas también para que los chicos las repartieran entre los guerreros y ganarse en algo su confianza, al menos un poco, porque era casi un hecho que todos se pondrían a la defensiva en cuanto los vean. Y es que, ¿cómo confiar en dos chiquillos extraños que aparecían de repente, no podían contestar a ninguna interrogante y solo demandaban ver a Goku?

Kitsune se mostró bastante escéptica ante esta alternativa y tampoco veía la necesidad de "congraciarse" con ninguno de los guerreros Z de ese tiempo pero al ver a Bulma tan animada y luego de que Trunks pasara minutos tratando de convencerla, por puro aburrimiento cedió.

La noche antes del día de partida ambas madres estaban nerviosas, temían que algo, cualquier cosa saliera mal y perder a sus hijos. Añadido a esto no podían dejar de sentirse inquietas ante el hecho que sus hijos al fin conocerían a sus padres, esos dos hombres que, por su instinto de guerra, les habían obligado a padecer preocupación tras preocupación, esos dos hombres que, durante varios años o solo algunos meses, les habían hecho, a pesar de todo, inmensamente felices.

En lo que alguna vez fue el jardín interior de la Familia Brief (ahora con el techo completamente venido abajo y con la maleza y hierba mala creciendo junto a las pocas flores que quedaban) se encontraba Kitsune, echada en el gras y apreciando el sencillo movimiento de las nubes.

"Te perdiste la cena cariño" – Milk había llegado a ella y tomó asiento a su lado, apoyando la espalda en un árbol caído (probablemente durante alguno de los ataques de los androides a la ciudad)

"Raro ¿verdad? Una sayajin sin apetito" – contesto Kitsune con una sonrisa algo melancólica – "Sería símbolo del fin del mundo, si es que el mundo no estuviera ya al borde del abismo"

"Sé que te inquieta. Ver a tu padre, conocerlo realmente, nunca fue ni remotamente una posibilidad"

"No importa si hacemos uno o dos viajes a ese tiempo, haré lo posible por no cruzar palabra con él" – dijo la muchacha sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

"De eso mismo quiero hablarte. Me imagino que la situación será más que incomoda, sobre todo para ti. Pero el plan es que ambos se presenten, solo ante Goku, con su verdadera identidad. Y estoy segura, cuando escuche que tendrá una hija dentro de poco querrá abrazarte, preguntarte miles de cosas"

"No me interesa lo que él quiera"- respondió tajante la chica

"Lo sé…. Pasé mucho tiempo culpándolo por dejarme sola ¿sabes?, por viajar de planeta en planeta, exponiéndose a toda clase de peligros. Lo que menos imagine es que su vida acabaría por un ser tan pequeño como un virus pero sí, eso fue exponerse"

"Entonces, ¿por qué esa añoranza en tus palabras mamá?"

"¿Añoranza?"

"Por favor, jamás te había visto con las mejillas enrojecidas de esa manera"

"Es una mujer enamorada con la que estás hablando Kitsune"

"Parece una chiquilla en su primer amor con quien estoy hablando madre" – contesto Kitsune con un pequeño tono burlón – "Tú…. ¿Realmente no lo culpas de nada no es así?"

"Ya no. Estaba equivocada, siempre lo estuve. Cuando Gohan salió resuelto a enfrentarse contra los androides por primera vez, solo, lo supe. No era simple curiosidad Kitsune. Tu padre disfrutaba las peleas, hacerse más fuerte. Quizás ese era el único tema del que siempre quiso saber más" – Milk sonreía al decir cada palabra y recordar a SU Goku

"Tanta curiosidad lo mató mamá"

"Como te dije, la lucha era la única materia que dominaba a la perfección. Por esa cabecita ingenua jamás pasó el hecho que pudiera enfermar en alguno de sus viajes. Aun así, Kitsune, él era el hombre más bondadoso que conocí nunca. Su búsqueda de fuerza no era solo banal. Tu padre siempre quiso protegernos, cuidarnos a todos, y la única forma que conocía y lo que mejor hacía era esa, volverse más fuerte"

"Mamá es tarde, y mañana debo madrugar, hablaremos en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?" – Kitsune quiso levantarse y hacer una rápida retirada. Ese tema le incomodaba y le molestaba hasta el límite. Pero no pudo dar un paso. Su madre tomó de su mano y la miró. Nada de tristeza, pura resolución en sus ojos.

"Kitsune escucha. Tu padre murió de una enfermedad al corazón que en ese tiempo no tenía cura ni tratamiento alguno. Pero ahora existe. Kitsune, quiero que le lleves este frasco de píldoras a tu pa…. Al Goku de ese tiempo. Quiero que al menos una parte de él se salve, quiero que al menos una parte de mí viva lo que siempre quise, una familia, una familia completa"

"Mamá yo—"

"No, escucha. No pienso pedirte que llegues allá y le des un gran abrazo y miles de besos en las mejillas. No quiero que pretendas sentimientos que no tienes. No estoy en lugar de exigirte algo así. Solo te pido… por favor… se amable con él"

Kitsune cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de sentir cada respiración, cada sonido, buscando calma – "Lo haré por ti mamá. Seré… cortes con él. Pero el frasco ese lo tiene Trunks. Bulma se lo entregó, y esta bien…. él… tiene más paciencia"

Milk se levantó y se puso frente a frente a su hija – "Eres todo cuanto soñé Kitsune. Cuídate, mi niña"

"Cuídate madre. Buenas noches"

Kitsune lloró esa noche. En silencio. Temiendo por la vida de la única persona que podía calmar la constante tormenta en su interior, y pidió que todo ese bendito viaje acabara pronto.

En otro lado de Capsule Corp. Al mismo tiempo de la conversación ente Milk y su hija, Bulma tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y al escuchar al muchacho decir pase, ingresó

"Ya es un poco tarde y mañana debes madrugar cariño – le dijo la mujer afectuosamente

"Si mamá ya estaba por dormirme, es solo que…."

"Trunks sé que la oportunidad de conocer a tu padre es única pero él siempre fue una persona difícil. Por favor, no espere mucho de él"

El chico no pudo más que tratar de sonreír – "Sí madre. Lo prometo"

Esa noche a Trunks también le costó dormir. ¿Por qué nadie le podía contar algo concreto sobre su padre?, ¿por qué todos evitaban el tema?... Sí el podría ser muy difícil, después de todo era el príncipe de una raza guerrera. Pero él lo lograría, conseguiría conocer a su padre y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de su hijo.

Al día siguiente ambas madres se despidieron de sus hijos con besos de abrazos. Cuando Bulma abrazo a Kitsune le dijo muy bajo al oído – "Por favor, cuídalo mucho"

"Que... pero que…." – Respondió la muchacha

"Por favor, no dejes que sus ilusiones crezcan"

"Bulma…. Sí tía Bulma, le cuidare"

Los chicos volvieron a recibir instrucciones sobre la medicina y con otro fuerte abrazo, "cuídense mucho" y "buena suerte", ambos abordaron la máquina del tiempo, una nave con dos asientos y programada para ser pilotada por dos personas.

Cerraron la escotilla y se elevaron. Con un ademan se despidieron para luego desaparecer.


	6. Chapter 6

SEIS

_"¡MIERDA!"_

_"Donde carajos me he metido… es… exasperante"_

Vegeta, después de cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, se recargo en ella y empezó a respirar intensamente- _"Quedarme con los namekus, ¡¿ES LENTA ESTA MUJER?!... ¡Y ME DIJO PEQUEÑO!... Pero quien cree que es para tratarse codo a codo conmigo. Debí olvidarme de la promesa con el calvo y matarla cuando pude….. Respira Vegeta, no seas imbécil, sigue así y te traerás abajo todo el maldito edificio….. y esa otra mujer y sus… ¿Qué carajos dijo que era?... ¿pastelitos?….¿qué coño es eso de "estar a la moda"?_

-"¡HEY! SÉ QUE FUISTE TÚ, ¡ANIMAL! MÁS TE VALE NO DESTRUIR MI CASA! DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE ANTE TODOS TUS "REQUERIMIENTOS" TE HE DADO UN MALDITO CUARTO PARA TI SOLO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? Y NO QUIERO NI UNA SOLA ASTILLA EN ESA PUERTA" –

"COMO IBA DICIENDO, DEBÍ OLVIDARME DE LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE AL CALVO" – Vegeta, desde dentro de su nuevo cuarto empezaba a tener una jaqueca tremenda. Bulma definitivamente no se lo hacía fácil.

_"¿Ya se largó? Sí, ya no siento su ki cerca….Condenada bruja…. Bueno, al menos la habitación está aceptable…. LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ"_

-"¿VAS ESTAR ENCERRADO ALLÍ TODA LA VIDA? LA CENA YA ESTA SERVIDA, Y NO, NADIE TE LA TRAERA A LA HABITACIÓN. LOS NAMEKIANOS NO COMEN ASIQUE SOLO SEREMOS MIS PADRES Y YO. ESTAS ¡IN-VI-TA-DO!….. Bobo….-

"¡BRUJA!" – Grita el príncipe desde su posición, recostado en la entrada, a la insistente y chillona voz femenina afuera del dormitorio - _"Necesito un maldito baño. A ver… bien, este cuarto lo tiene todo. Menos contacto con humanos, menos riesgo de que se me pegue la estupidez" – _Vegeta abrió una puerta y encontró un brillante e inmaculado baño. Moría de hambre, prefería darse una ducha rápida y saciar su apetito pero el cansancio y tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo provocaron que sucumba ante la idea de relajarse unos minutos en la tina – _"Calma Vegeta, al menos debes admitir que la mocosa engreída tiene razón, por ahora no hay a donde ir….. ¡Pero es insoportable!... todo el maldito camino mirándome y tratando de sonsacarme cosas…. ¿así será siempre? NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO…. ¿Y si simplemente "desaparecen" y me quedo con la casa?…. Kakarotto está muerto, no puede hacer nada… NO, DEBO SALDAR CUENTAS CON ESE IMBECIL, DEBO…."_

-"¿CUANDO PIENSAS SALIR "PRINCIPITO"? BAJA A LA COCINA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. TODOS TE ESPERAN"-

_"Seré el primero en ver a Kakarotto a penas resucite, el primero. Por eso estas aquí Vegeta, POR ESO" - _ El tic en el ojo derecho de Vegeta empezaba a ser algo realmente serio

_"¡MONO DESAGRADECIDO! Todos son iguales, y los sayajines no se salvan…. Una es amable y bondadosa con él…AMIGABLE….. Solo quería saber un poco más de él, es decir lo estoy dejando vivir en mi casa ¿no?... y ¿qué responde?: "NO JODAS Y LARGATE A REVOLOTEAR A OTRO LADO"… ¿REVOLOTEAR?, ¿qué rayos significa eso?, ¿me está diciendo lora?, o acaso… ¡CREE QUE ME LE ESTABA INSINUANDO!, ¡ENGREIDO MAL NACIDO! ¿Cómo puede si quiera pensar en eso? Yo solo fui amable y linda, el camino hasta casa era largo y sé que no le agrada los namekianos… una chica tan guapa y sensible como yo… SOY UNA GENIO, construí toda una nave espacial, tengo varios extraordinarios vehículos… y luego demanda una "ESTANCIA PARA ÉL SOLO"… me trata como si no fuera nadie, ¡ESTUPIDO!... pero no merezco esto, no saldrá ganando de esta"_

"Al fin pude deshacerme de esta ropa, está asquerosa, apenas pude seguir con ella mientras mostraba a los namekianos sus cuartos… ufff, en fin, ya terminó todo, ¿qué me puedo poner? – Bulma acababa de salir de la ducha, dejando en el piso el traje que la acompañó en toda su estadía en Namekusein y mientras sorteaba miles de pilas de documentos acumulados en su ausencia (y varios envases de comidas y bebidas de sus madrugadas de producción inventiva) buscaba entre una pila de ropa algo cómodo para bajar a cenar. En ese instante un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la Corporación. Bulma se escabulló rápidamente debajo de su escritorio personal con el corazón en la boca, mientras escuchaba algunos gritos, quizás provenientes de sus nuevos invitados. Cuando todo pasó la chica se acercó al balcón para observar la calle. Toda la gente en los alrededores parecían estar bien, para nada asustados pero sí mirando con gran curiosidad en dirección a Capsule Corp. – "¿Qué pasa? La calle debería estar llena de murmullos por el temblor… ¿pero qué rayos hacen mirando todos…. ¡TÚ!

Aun con la toalla enrollada al cuerpo y el cabello dejando gotas por el camino, Bulma se dirigió hacia el obvio centro de todo el problema - "¡HEY! SÉ QUE FUISTE TÚ, ¡ANIMAL! MÁS TE VALE NO DESTRUIR MI CASA! DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE ANTE TODOS TUS "REQUERIMIENTOS" TE HE DADO UN MALDITO CUARTO PARA TI SOLO, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? Y NO QUIERO NI UNA SOLA ASTILLA EN ESA PUERTA"

Bulma se percató que estaba solo con una toalla en frente del cuarto de un hom… de un "invitado" y, con algo de rubor en las mejillas se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación

-"COMO IBA DICIENDO, DEBÍ OLVIDARME DE LA PROMESA QUE LE HICE AL CALVO"-

La chica sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina cuando se escuchó ese grito - _"Me voy a enfermar si sigo andando semidesnuda" – _Intento auto convencerse. Entró nuevamente a su habitación y para no demorar más el asunto se puso lo primero que encontró: una bata ancha para dormir de color rosa, nada extravagante. Se calzó unas pantuflas y cuando pensaba tomar rumbo hacia la cocina el sonido de la ducha le detuvo. Era mejor informarle ella misma y no exponer a sus padres. Regresando sobre sus pasos se acercó de nuevo al cuarto de Vegeta -"¿VAS ESTAR ENCERRADO ALLÍ TODA LA VIDA? LA CENA YA ESTA SERVIDA, Y NO, NADIE TE LA TRAERA A LA HABITACIÓN. LOS NAMEKIANOS NO COMEN ASIQUE SOLO SEREMOS MIS PADRES Y YO. ESTAS ¡IN-VI-TA-DO!….. Bobo….-

Ya en la cocina, la muchacha saludo afectuosamente a sus padres y ayudó a poner la mesa mientras escuchaba los relatos de su madre y lo "encantada que estaba por la presencia de tanto hombrecito verde": "Adoran las plantas querida, ¿puedes creerlo? Pocas personas aman la jardinería de esa manera. ¡Son divinos! – Bulma solo sonrió -_"Sí mamá, unos dioses"-_pensaba.

Con todo ya dispuesto los Brief tomaron asiento. Bulma no había probado comida casera en mucho tiempo y no podía, ni deseaba, esperar un segundo más. Tan concentraba estaba en la fuente de comida más cercana que no capto la cuchara de madera que se acercaba peligrosamente, con dulzura pero determinación, para azotar su mano.

-"No,no,no. ¿Querida que hemos dicho siempre de los modales en la mesa?- dijo la Sra Bunny afectuosamente

-"Pero que hice mamá, solo quería-" Pero Bulma no pudo completar la frase (y tampoco su segundo intento por picar algo de alimento) cuando la "peligrosa arma" volvió a "rozar" su mano

-"¡Querida en serio pareces una niña! Debemos esperar a que estén todos en la mesa y esta vez tenemos un invitado. Uno muy lindo por cierto"

-"¡MADRE! – La muchacha rodo los ojos – "ya le dije que la comida estaba lista, bajara cuando se le antoje-

-"Pobrecito, tanto viajar lo debe haber agotado. Anda avísale de nuevo cariño. Dices que es parecido al joven Goku ¿verdad? Entonces debe estar desfalleciendo por comer"

-"Pero-"

-"Ve pequeña, ve"- dijo sin más la afectuosa "ama del hogar"

_"Vaya mierda…. Bastardo"- _pensó Bulma mientras subía las escaleras hacia el corredor de las habitaciones.

-"¿CUANDO PIENSAS SALIR "PRINCIPITO"? BAJA A LA COCINA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. TODOS TE ESPERAN"- Gritó la chica por tercera vez desde la parte de afuera de la habitación del invitado de honor, para luego cruzar los brazos y apoyarse en la pared opuesta, esperando.

Vegeta iba a tener un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento. En su vida alguien había sido así de irrespetuoso con él, o al menos en mucho tiempo no lo trataban como un cualquiera: desde el día que se hizo más independiente de Napa y mató a puñetazo limpio a un pobre diablo que se atrevió a sugerir que exhibieran como fenómeno al "príncipe de la raza extinta" para ganar dinero. Por supuesto Freezer lo molió a golpes por matar a uno de sus soldados. Pero lo valió, cada uno de ellos.

Se secó rápidamente y volvió a vestirse con el uniforme de batalla con el que había llegado a esa extraña casa. Mientras se calzaba las botas escuchaba un pequeño sonido constante, como un golpeteo en el piso- _ ¿Qué rayos es eso?_- se preguntaba para luego obligarse a repetir mentalmente el por qué estaba allí: descubrir el secreto del super sayajin y que muera nuevamente Kakarotto, esta vez por intervención propia. Además de comida y techo claro. El ES un maldito príncipe después de todo ¿no?

Salió del cuarto aun goteando agua de sus cabellos solo para que la figura de la beligerante, exasperante y vulgar muchacha fuera lo primero que vea. Había estado esperándolo todo ese rato, apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con ese zapato pomposo. Al verlo salir, Bulma se paró derecha en frente de él. Si fuera físicamente posible, ambos matarían al otro con la mirada.

-"QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE BRUJA"-

-"HEY, CUIDADITO CON ESA BOCA. RECUERDA QUE ESTA ES MI CASA, ¿ENTENDISTE "PRINCIPITO"? Y AQUÍ TENEMOS CLASE Y ESPERAMOS A LOS "INVITADOS". Y COMO "PRINCIPE" QUE ERES TENDRÁS LOS MODALES PARA NO HACER ESPERAR A TUS HOSPEDANTES, "PRINCIPITO" – El ataque verbal fue tan rápido que Vegeta no lo pudo seguir del todo, esa ironía destilando con la palabra "principito" era todo un rompecabezas. No podía referirse (solo) a su estatura: _"Ni que se atreva. No se burlará de mí con esas otra vez"_

-"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Puro desconcierto en la cara del hombre – "¿Y bien?... y que rayos son esas fachas, ¿no pensaras sentarte en mi mesa con esa ropa cierto?

Basta de estupideces. La lengua de la mujer podía ser ciertamente viperina pero él no estaba para aguantar tales ultrajes – "Fuera de mi camino"- Vegeta usó su desarrollo olfato para encontrar los recién preparados alimentos. No avanzó mucho.

-"AH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO. No te dejare sentarte en mi mesa con esa ropa. ¿No encontraste algo de ropa limpia y NO ROTA en tu cama?"- Dijo Bulma interponiéndose en su camino.

-"Ropa terrícola. ESTO es lo que usa un sayajin. Ahora largo"

-NO TE DEJARE

Bulma no entendía muy bien por qué se comportaba más caprichosa de lo "normal" en ella con ese tipo, pero es que la sacaba de quicio. Vegeta no tenía idea de por qué no carbonizaba a la mujer de una buena vez en lugar de andarse con jueguitos. Era DEMASIADO atrevida. Pero algo sí sabían, ninguno de ellos sedería en nada, NADA.

Fue una carrera hasta el comedor. Mientras corrían hacían gala de su más crudo sarcasmo. Obviamente Vegeta, en el último instante aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, llegando primero a la mesa, sentándose de golpe y tomando la fuente más grande que encontró. Bulma, herida en el orgullo por la "significativa" derrota se sentó en frente de él.

-"DAME EL MALDITO TAZÓN Y VE A PONERTE ALGO DECENTE"

-"ESTO ES ALGO PERFECTAMENTE DECENTE MUJER IGNORANTE. ES LA ROPA DE UN GUERRERO"

-"AQUÍ NO HAY NINGUNA GUERRA PEDAZO DE-"

La Sra. Bunny, completamente ajena a la atmosfera de hostilidad, se le acercó rápidamente a príncipe de los sayajins, tomando sus dos mejillas, pellizcándolas, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.-"Bien, bien, me alegra que sean tan amigos corazones. ¿Tu nombre es Vegeta verdad apuesto joven? Bulma ha sido muy desconsiderada al no presentarme a un amigo tan guapo como tú. Eres realmente un encanto"

-"PERO QUE RAYOS MAMÁ"

-"¿Querida pero qué estoy haciendo ahora?, solo soy sincera. Cariño no te ruborices, debes estar orgulloso de lo lindo que eres" – dijo la Sra. Bunny con una amplia sonrisa

-"¿Qué soy… LINDO?...MUJER ME VUELVE A TOCAR Y JURO QUE-"

-"Bueno, yo no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre. Con su permiso, empezaré con mi cena"- El Sr. Brief tomo otra fuente de comida (más pequeña) y empezó a servirse un poco del contenido en su plato. Un hombre siempre metido en sus propias ideas, como mayoría de las grandes mentes, pero muy intuitivo cuando se le amerita. Si este nuevo muchacho es "como" Goku entonces cualquier hostilidad se le irá en un dos por tres con solo decir la palabra COMIDA. Y ciertamente así fue. A Vegeta le gruñía el estómago, amenazando con comérselo vivo.

-"Sí, sí. Sírvanse, adelante"- invitó la señora de casa, olvidando por completo todo resquicio de discusión, si es que en algún momento se dio cuenta.

Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes siguieron dedicándose miradas de odio cada segundo. Cuando al final Bulma cedió ante su apetito, Vegeta pudo decirse a sí mismo que había ganado esa pequeña batalla y se dispuso a comer. Tomó los cubiertos pero no empezó a engullir nada. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. De esas que lo asaltaban todos los días. Con los cubiertos suspendidos en el aire, acercó su nariz a la comida y la olisqueó. Todos no pudieron entender bien que significaba aquello.

-"A que vuele delicioso ¿verdad joven Vegeta?"- O quizás cada quien entendió lo que quiso entender.

-"No acapares toda la comida jovencito, esas albóndigas lucen muy bien"-El sr. Brief, con toda la tranquilidad del universo, retiró el tazón que Vegeta había tomado y lo llevó a su plato, sirviéndose un poco. Luego lo dejó con las demás fuentes y sin más cogió un pedazo de esas "bolas de carne" con su propios cubiertos y empezó a degustarlo.

Estupefacto por una nueva invasión a su espacio y su propiedad (porqué si tomó el tazón es porque era SU TAZÓN) Vegeta iba a empezar con nuevos improperios pero el dueño de casa se le adelantó en un pestañeo- "Hay suficiente para todos. Bulma mencionó que tienes… un metabolismo parecido al de Goku, por eso mi mujer se lució hoy en particular con tanto platillo distinto ¿por qué quieres carne sola muchacho? Con confianza, sírvete de todo en el plato. No desaires su esfuerzo"-

Era impresionante la cantidad de veces que la vena en la frente de Vegeta amenazaba con explotar en un solo día. Esos seres eran de los más extraños, destilando amabilidad a un grado que realmente parecía ser completamente sincera y desinteresada. En fin, no quiso pensar más y cedió ante el consejo del hombre mayor, el único que parecía mantener en algo la cordura.

Cuando al fin se dio por satisfecho, el príncipe se levantó de la mesa y, silenciosamente, subió para entrar a su habitación y no salir más. No podría tolerar otra pregunta más sobre su vida de esa rubia loca.

La mesa se despejó, los residuos fueron desechados y los trastes fueron lavados. Todo mientras la familia Brief seguía poniéndose al día. Cuando terminaron los tres juntos subieron a sus habitaciones. Bulma no podía más. El día había sido de lo más caótico, complicado tanto física como mentalmente. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación algo la detuvo. En el marco de la puerta estaba su padre, junto con su inseparable gato. Sonriendo, pero con una extraña mirada en él:

-"¿Él es el sayajin que vino a purgar la tierra cierto Bulma?"


End file.
